


It's a date then?

by Guardian_Rex



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny purrs, Kwan is best wingman, M/M, Unidentified Flying Ship, ghost purring, how do the Fentons pay their bills?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rex/pseuds/Guardian_Rex
Summary: Someone in Amity ordered an ectogun from the Fentons online.  Who would buy from the Fentons in Amity, and why does a kid want an ecto gun in the first place?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a cutesy thing that I couldn't get outta my head. I needed to do something fluffy and shippy with Danny and Wes.

Danny was mildly shocked to wake up, not to his alarm clock which had been stolen last night by Technus, but the excited footsteps of his parents downstairs.  “Weird… they usually save all the excitement for the lab…”  Getting up and getting dressed in a random black NASA shirt and jeans, Danny headed down the stairs to see what all the hubbub was about.  “If it’s some invention gone right, I’ll have to set it to ignore my ectosignature soon…” He muttered, stopping at the foot of the stairs where his father almost ran over his foot carrying a cardboard dodecahedron.  The Box Ghost lead to some crazy container changes.  “Uh, Dad?  What’s going on?  Why are you running around in the livingroom instead of the lab?”

“Danny!”  Jack turned, wrapping Danny in a near bone crushing hug for a few moments.  “Son, we finally got a new buyer for our ghost hunting tech, and the buyer is from right here in Amity!”  Danny stumbled back just a tad when his dad released him and blinked up at the giant of a man in confusion.  “Had to find the right container for the Fenton Ectopistol mark 3.  It’s gotta fit the gun, but that darn Box Ghost can’t get to it if it isn’t square!”  Jack ran off down to the lab and Danny turned to Jazz, who was reading one of the mythology books that Danny left around the house.

“So, do you have any idea who in this town would actually buy an ecto gun from Mom and Dad?”  Danny stretched up high and grabbed a box of cereal, snorting at the brand.  “Did you really buy Fruitloops this time?”  He turned to roll his eyes at the amused grin on his sister’s face.  “I wonder what Vlad would think.”

“He’d wonder if we know about his surveillance cameras and then check the rest to note that none of them have been showing anything new over the past three weeks except this one in the kitchen.”  Jazz turned another page, visibly struggling to keep in her giggles as Danny processed her words.  “You didn’t think I only looked at the ectoskeleton while I was there at his mansion, did you?  I was there for a whole day.”

“Never shall you cease to amaze me, Spazz.”  Danny grabbed some milk that they kept in the freezer and quickly warmed away the frost.  “But seriously, why would anyone around here buy one of their weapons?”

“Because not everyone wants to rely on the local super heroes to deal with the ghosts for them?”  Jazz raised a brow, and took a bite of her apple.  “Some people actually notice that you’re like, fifteen Danny.  Even for a ghost, Phantom looks like death.”  Danny glared flatly at her and Jazz stuck out her tongue.  “Plus, people actually do buy stuff from Mom and Dad all the time.  Who do you think supplies the GIW, GhostBreakers, and Groovy Gang actually purchased those ectoguns they had when they came to collect on your bount- did Vlad ever take those million dollars off your head?”

“He did not, in fact, take off the bounty,”  Danny remarked through a mouthful of cereal.  “Almost like some incentive for Valerie to try even harder to kill me.”  Tilting his head, Danny’s brows climbed to his hairline.  “Where the hell was she during all of that?  She’d have like, every advantage possible then.”

“Probably grounded, her Dad doesn’t exactly approve of all the stuff she does.  But as for who bought this gun from Mom and Dad, I’m not exactly sure.  They went with one of the cheaper ones, for sure, though.”  Jazz narrowed her eyes.  “That doesn’t narrow the field much though, plenty of middle class adults wouldn’t want to spend too much on something they haven’t seen in action.  Mom and Dad don’t usually land hits unless there’s enough ghosts that they can’t all fly away at once.”

“Or they can’t see them like youngblood.”  Danny pointed his spoon at Jazz, catching the flying drops of milk telekinetically and guiding them back to his spoon.  “I’m getting better at this electromagnetism thing.  Soon I’ll be charging Tucker’s PDAs instead of passively draining them.”  The doorbell rang and Danny was called out to get it, drawing a sigh from the teen.  “Alright!”  He shouted back, heading to the door and popping the kinks out of his neck.  “I’m surprised you knocked, guys, didn’t Tuck make a new- hello, who are you?”  Danny looked slightly up at the unexpected stranger outside.  Instead of Sam or Tucker, a tall ginger boy with green eyes and bangs that fell nearly in front of his face stood in a purple shirt and loose cargo pants.

“Uh, Wes Weston.  The guy who ordered the Mark 3?”  The kid - Wes - answered absently, his eyes scanning over Danny’s rapidly.  “I know I wasn’t supposed to get it until later this afternoon but I also kinda wanted to speak to you, specifically, about something so I thought why not kill two birds with one stone, ya know?”  Danny nodded through of the kid’s words and stepped inside to let him in.

“Shoes wherever, just not on any furniture.  MOM, DAD, YOUR CUSTOMER IS HERE!”  Danny shouted in the direction of the lab, then turned back to Wes.  “You said you wanted to talk to me about something?  Have we ever met?”

“I’m on the basketball team at Casper, I saw you there when- hello Dr. Fenton.”  Wes cut himself off when Maddie ran up the stairs, quietly, and appeared in the kitchen.  She had her hood pulled down, red lensed goggles making the woman seem a tad more intimidating than usual.  Wes could feel her looking him over for … something.  When she pulled down her hood, Wes relaxed and held out his hand.  “Nice to meet you.  I’m Wesley Wallace Weston, your customer.”

Maddie sized Wesley up once more, crossing her arms and frowning in disapproval of such a young teen taking up esoteric arms.  “Do you know how to use a fire arm of any kind, Wesley?  I don’t want to put you or anyone else in danger by giving dangerous firearms to a minor, especially our specific brand there of.”

“Well, no, but I was hoping that maybe Danny could teach me how to use it safely?”  Jazz’s head popped in from the kitchen and Danny stared at Wes as though he had grown a second head.  The ginger’s phone vibrated, and a glance showed a text from Kwan.  Go 4 it Wes, u got this.  “I’m sure that growing up here with the best ghost hunters in the world lead to him knowing how to fire an anti ghost weapon as easily as he can breathe, right Danny?”

“I guess, technically I can…”  Danny tapped the wrist ray he wore at all times, tweaked and amplified by his own steady supply of ectoplasm to hit harder than the usual.  “But I’m not the most practiced in the field.”

“Then you can get a refresher course while you teach me!  It’s a win win situation!”  Wes wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulder, removing it when he felt the smaller boy tense up.  “Please?  Your mom and dad don’t have to refund the order, I get to defend myself against ghosts, you get a self-directed refresher course in ghostly self-defense, and the town gets a tiny bit safer.”

With his Mom and this Wes guy looking at him as though he was choosing the fate of the world here, Danny sighed and shrugged.  “Sure, I guess.  I’ll train you in the ways of the Fenton guns, Wesley.”  Jazz’s eyes narrowed at the edge of Danny’s vision and he knew he had made some terrible mistake.

Wes beamed at him and offered a hand.  “Great, it’s a date then?”  Everything went quiet and both boys’ cheeks steadily turned red as realization dawned on the Fentons present in the room.  Wes, spotting the smirk on the big sister’s face and the growing smile on the mom’s face, was prepared to cover his ears in case either squealed.

Wes was so focused on being prepared to react, he almost missed it when Danny mumbled a shy, “Um.  Yes?  I guess so…”  Wes’ hands moved to cover Danny’s ears instead of his own when the expected sound came and the ginger winced while Danny just cringed and smiled apologetically.  “Sorry about them, I don’t know what just happened to them - mom, Jazz, why are you screaming?”

“Oh my gosh, Danny why didn’t you tell me?”  Maddie wrapped the boys up in a hug and Wes could feel his cheeks burning, as well as Danny’s since the other boy was pressed up right against him in the tight hug.  “You know you could have told us about this and we’d be supportive of you no matter what, right?”

“I … don’t know this guy, actually,” Danny corrected his mom, thankful that Wes vouched for him with a quick ‘that is true.’    “But as for your question: I never thought about it, cause I didn’t really know any guys that I liked like that.  Back to Wes, though, I think we could uh, see where it goes.  Right?”  He looked to Wes and he gave a thumbs up.  Jazz nearly mirrored the boy, except she wasn’t blushing.  “Ok, so, now that it’s established that I’m going on a date with Wes in the basement’s shooting range…”

“Wait you guys have a what in your what?”

“Who’s gonna tell-”

“Danno!  What’s this I heard about a date?”  Jack’s voice boomed up the stairs as he climbed them and Danny sighed woefully.


	2. Guns and Ghosts, a Perfect First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie meant it about that shooting lesson, Danny forgets to pretend he can't hit a thing, and Wes finds Danny adorable.

Dr. Fenton was a very protective mother and refused to leave the room while the ‘date’ happened, so she was standing behind the glass in some kind of underground shooting range.  Apparently, there was an express elevator in the kitchen.  There were far too many levels listed on said elevator to be legal, but who was Wes to complain?  Danny was currently guiding his hands to show him how to properly handle the ectogun, and Wes could feel a strange coolness from the other boy’s hands.  “And that’s about it for just how to hold the gun.”  Danny paused, made sure Wes’ arms were bent at the elbows, and then gave a thumbs up.  “Ok, now.  Line up the shot and pull the trigger.”

Wes did as he was told and fired at the bullseye 3 yards away.  He hit near the center and stumbled back.  “Wow, that’s a lot of kick.  Almost punched myself in the face.”  Wes laughed and fired a few more times, bracing his feet so that he wouldn’t get blown over by the force of the shot.  When he stopped, he whistled at the various burn marks on the target.  “How… hot are these rounds?”

“You are lobbing tiny pieces of the ectoplasmic sun at a piece of cardboard, Wes.”  Danny snorted, raising his own blaster and firing off three shots in rapid succession.  The first hit the bullseye, the second burned through the top of his target, and the third hit the lower left corner.  “Ectoplasm magnetized into a plasma state instead of a pseudo-liquid state.  Like uh, turning water into a bolt of lightning or something.”  Danny shrugged, hitting the button to replace the targets with cutouts of blob like ghosts.  “It’s not worth going all techno-babble about, just don’t ever touch an ectoblast or look at one directly.”

Wes nodded and fired at the center of the ghost cut out a few times, and accidentally burned off the head.  “How many fake ghosts do you guys have down here, and how many were inspired by the Ghost Busters?”  Danny laughed and Wes felt like he had grown a couple pounds lighter when he took his next shot and actually hit his mark.  “Cause I’ll be honest, this looks like you took the logo and turned it green.”

“ _ I _ did nothing of the sort, thank you very much.” Danny shook his head, firing at the core, head and then hands.  “Dad probably did though, he loves the arts and crafts part of all this.  I actually pay attention to how the real ghosts look on the news.”  A new set of cutouts appeared a few yards further back and Wes quirked a brow at Danny.  “Yes, I made these, sue me.  Skulker is probably my least favorite among all of the ghosts.”

“Who’s your favorite then?”  Wes managed to hit the center this time and raised his arms with a grin.  “Whoo, got him on the first try!”  Danny patted his head, then shot the head off of Wes’ Skulker target.  “Hey, stick to your own target, show off.”  The grin on Danny’s face couldn’t have been legal, it was too ...cute?  Mischievous?  Adorkable?  That last one fit pretty well, Wes was going with that one.

“Technically, as the guy who made them, all of the detailed ghost targets are mine, ginger giant.”  Neither of them paid attention to how it went from there, but one second they were taunting each other playfully, and the next Danny and Wes were wrestling on the floor with Wes simply laying on top of the smaller teen’s body.  “Why are you so  _ heavy? _  Don’t you play like, basket ball?  Isn’t this too much weight for an agile Basketball player?”

“Aw, you think I’m agile?”  Wes snickered.  “It’s cause you need actual muscles to move as fast as I do, dork.  Ya know, muscles?  Those things that your noodles are supposed to ha- hey hey nooo!”  Wes rolled off of Danny in a fit of laughter, trying to escape Danny’s wiggling fingers as he tickled him to death.

“All that muscle, still so sensitive.  Such an amazing result of athleticism.”  Danny snorted and got up, grabbing his ectopistol and setting up the next round of targets.  “See if you can catch me while I toast the ghosts.”  He jumped over Wes’ leg and dashed to the other side of the room while firing at the Ember cut outs he salvaged from her attempted take over.  Wes got up and chased after the shorter boy, but Danny ducked under his arms when the athlete tried to grab him.  Another shot rang out and Wes stared at the targets.

“You didn’t miss a single shot… you even aimed straight for her guitar instead of just her face.”  Wes found himself applauding the feat, even as Danny’s mom shouted praise down over the speakers.  “Dude, how’d you manage that?  It takes a lot of focus and practice to hit a target while you’re moving.”

“Well, I’ve been taught how to do this since I was like, 8 years old or something.”  Danny glanced up at his parents and sister in the observation window.  “8, right?  I’m not exactly sure.  It was a while ago.”

“That’s about right sweetie!”  Maddie confirmed over the speakers.  The targets all fell away and she walked down to join them.  “and Wesley, I’m impressed by how fast you took to hitting the targets.  Must be a great asset to your basketball team!”  Wes grinned and nodded, always happy to hear something good about his basketball skills.  “I’d say you’re good enough not to accidentally hit someone with it, so you’re free to go.  And Danny, good job with those targets!  You’ve improved so much over the last couple months!”  Danny blushed and smiled sheepishly, making Wes want to give him a hug like Dr. Fenton was doing.  Less bone crushing force though.

“Mooom, please squeezing me,”  Danny whined, sighing dramatically when released.  “Me and Wes are gonna grab a holster for him and then head to the Nasty Burger, ok?”  Not waiting for an answer, the young Fenton dragged Wes over to the elevator and hit the button for the Vault.  “Love you, kay, bye!”  Danny grinned and leaned against the glass wall of the rapidly descending tube.

Wes chuckled and looked down at their still joined hands, ever so slightly moving his to really appreciate the baby soft texture of Danny’s skin.  “How much lotion do you use to keep a complexion like this?  Or are you able to like, reset your body condition when you switch from human to ghost and back?”  Wes wasn’t surprised when Danny went tense or the air grew thick with nervous energy.  He knew the line he just crossed was a big one.  “Your Phantom form  _ does _ have that one scar on your cheek, but that was pretty recent and … are you wearing makeup?”  Blue eyes flashed green and Wes held his hands up in surrender, gun on the ground.

“How did you know it was me?  I was careful this whole time!”  Danny had shifted stances and airs so quick Wes was surprised he didn’t have whiplash.  From carefree dork to serious butt kicker in less than a second.  “Are you with the GIW?”

“Ew, no.”  Wes’ nose scrunched up in disgust.  “Me? Side with those anti-ghost assholes?  I happen to have dead relatives like everyone else, and don’t want them shot at.”  Crossing his arms he huffed.  “Frankly I’m insulted by that insinuation.  I was at that basketball game you interrupted with your giant ghost dog and looked into you.  Photoshopped your eyes green and your hair as white as I could get it.”  Danny facepalmed and Wes laughed.  “I only recently thought of that when my brother Wayne- sorry,  _ Spike _ as he wants to be called - suggested it as a way to prove it instead of going all detective on you.”

Danny relaxed his stance slightly as the elevator stopped.  “Detective?  What like a conspiracy cork board?”  Wes’ face heated up and a shit eating grin graced the Fenton’s lips.  “Oh my Ancients, you’re a  _ conspiracy theorist _ , this is gold!”  Rolling his eyes Wes grabbed his ectogun and strode out the door.  “Have you found bigfoot yet?”

“No.  But I  _ have _ found Faerie rings just outside of town, and I treat the brownies in my home well with organic food stuffs.”  Wes rolled his eyes at the confused look on Danny’s cute face and gestured to the large vault door.  “Can you uh, open this?”

Danny nodded and entered the code on the keypad next to the door.  It hissed and pivoted open on its own, reminding Wes of old sci-fi movies.  “Brownies? You feed your snacks?”

“Little fae creatures who are brown in both skin and clothing,”  Wes muttered in answer, taking in the huge arsenal contained underneath Fentonworks.  “Some of these are regular firearms…”

“Building blocks for the more advanced stuff.”  Danny grabbed a holster and a strap unceremoniously and wrapped it around Wes’ waist.  “Mm. Too long…”  He muttered under his breath and grabbed a slightly shorter strap.  “So why wait till now to confirm that I’m Phantom?”

“I didn’t.  I waited till now to ask you out.”  Wes knew that his face was the same color as his hair, but he didn’t care.  The flustered look on Danny’s face was worth it.  The kid was definitely clueless when it came to everyone else.  “Though with the Phantom thing I was assuming it had something to do with that light show that went on with you when our parents were all kidnapped by that one pirate kid.  You uh, lit up like a Christmas tree then cringed like you were tased.”  Danny groaned, slumped into the box, and then raised his head with his mouth open.  “Don’t ask why I know what tasing feels like, it’s not a fun story.”

“I imagine not,” Danny drawled.  “Electricity isn’t the most fun thing to get hit with, no matter how nonlethal a shock.  AHA!  Found one that’ll fit you.”  Danny pulled out a strap to go with the holster and wrapped it around Wes’ waist.  When it clicked into place, he stood back with his chest puffed up in pride.  “How’s it feel?”

“Snug but not too tight, like a belt.”  Wes holstered his ectopistol and grinned.  “I feel awesome right now.  And these power cells are just… solar powered?  Are  _ you _ solar powered?”  He gave Danny a light poke to the side and grinned when he heard a snicker.  “Oh, is someone  _ else _ ticklish?”  Feeling a bit of devious vengeance rise up in him, Wes tickled Danny mercilessly and was rewarded with laughter like pure music.  He could have sworn he saw actual sound waves highlighted by green coming out of Danny’s mouth.  “Are you… using a ghost power?  Cause I feel extra great right now, like invigorated or something.  I-”  Wes’ phone began to ring and he jumped away from Danny’s own wriggling fingers, running out of the vault and to the elevator with a grin.  “How do I have service down here?  Hello?”

“ **Wes, how’s it going?  Did he say yes?”**  Kwan’s encouraging voice called from the phone and Wes rolled his eyes with a smile at the enthusiasm.

“Hey Kwan, it’s going ok.  He said yes, but we had to do the whole ‘learn how to fire an anti ghost gun first’ thing.  Yes, he’s cute as a puppy, even if he doesn’t want to admit that.  He’s pouting right now.  Kwan says hi.”

“Hi, Kwan…”  Danny shook his head and hit the button for the ground floor, waiting for the shuttle to arrive.  His arms were crossed and his cheeks were pink.

“Kwan, no, he’s cute as a kitten, not a puppy.  The cutest pout ever, I shit you not.”  Wes grinned and nodded.  “Yeah, talk later.  Bye.”  stuffing his phone in his pocket, Wes ruffled Danny’s hair and feigned offense when Danny swatted away his hand.  “Ah, you wound me, Danny.  I just… your hair is soft as heck, what shampoo do you use?”  Wes ran a hand through the shorter’s hair again and was shocked by how soft it actually was.  “Do you phase through the dirt and grime from the day?  Is that how you untangle your hair?”

“Can we not with the ghost talk while in a house full of ghost hunters?”  Danny stepped into the elevator shuttle and leaned against the wall, no longer trying to stop Wes from doing what he was doing and instead smiling serenely.  “Mom and Dad don’t exactly know.  I haven’t told them yet.”  Wes nodded and didn’t stop messing with Danny’s hair until the elevator stopped.  The most adorable thing was that Danny seemed to be falling asleep and…”Are you purring?”

“ _ No, _ ”  Danny said quickly, shaking his head and pushing Wes’ hand away.  Clearing his throat the ghost boy opened up the door and walked out first, only to be tackled by his sister.  There was a muttered conversation while Wes walked to the door but the ginger wasn’t going to pry into it too much.  He checked his wallet and grinned.

“We’re heading somewhere better than the Nasty Burger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for the date, so here's the first part of the date. where should Wes take Danny? You guys tell me!


End file.
